Dreamgirl
by Emma.S18
Summary: Clarke dreams about a mysterious girl. Will she be able to find the girl of her dreams? AU
1. Chapter 1

POV Clarke:

I've been having the same dream for the last few weeks. It's about a girl. I know for sure I've never seen her before, but still something about her seems familiar. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the smile on her face is just perfect. But for some reason, it always disappears and everything turns dark around us. She's not happy anymore. She seems so sad and I can't help but wonder what happened to her. Every time I try to talk to her, I end up waking up. I don't understand. What does this mean? Who is that girl and, more importantly, what happened to her?

I've been trying to find out who this girl is, but the problem is that I know absolutely nothing about her. It's confusing. I don't even know this girl's name and I can't seem to get her out of my head for even a fraction of a second. I've told some of my friends about it and they want to help me find her. I've drown a sketch of her to show them what she looks like, but now every time they see a girl they end up asking me, "is that her?" Every single time I get my hopes up, but to this day I haven't seen her yet.

* * *

"Is that her?" Octavia asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up to see which girl she means and roll my eyes.

"She doesn't even look like her, O." I sigh, frustrated. We've been in this diner for about an hour and she's asked that question every single time someone walked in.

"I'm sorry," she says, realizing my mood change. "How about we talk about something else?"

I nod, hoping to get my thoughts of this girl. "So," she starts, "tomorrow is your first day working at your mom's hospital, right? Are you excited?"

I smile. "Yeah. I mean, I'll finally be able to help people. I'm really excited."

Octavia rolled her eyes at me. "Your just there to entertain the kids, Clarke. You're not a doctor yet."

"Yet!" I repeated. "Besides, I'm a med student. I can still help my mom on some cases." I shrug.

"Whatever." She says. "Are you ready to go home now? It's getting kind of late."

We both stand up and leave the diner, saying our goodbyes before going each to our homes.

* * *

That night, I dreamed again about the girl, except this time she looked me in the eyes and smiled at me, just before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Clarke's first day volunteering at her mother's hospital. She was very excited, as she was a med student and would finally be working at the hospital she'd work at once she'd graduate.

As excited as she was, she still couldn't get the girl from her dreams out of her head. Why did the dream change? What made the girl look up at her? Why now? Those and many other questions filled Clarke's head all morning.

At the hospital, her mother called her over as soon as she arrived. "There's been a bus crash and a lot of wounded." She explained. "They need all doctors in the emergency room."

Clarke nodded understandingly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Abby smiled proudly at her daughter. "Could you go to room 312? There's a little girl, her name is Charlotte, who's been quite lonely and scared since she got here. We haven't been able to contact her family yet, so if you could spend some time with her that would be very helpful."

The blonde nodded and turned to walk to the elevator, but her mother called her once more. "Oh and Clarke? Once you're done, could you go to room 307? A girl, she must be around your age, got in a car accident a few weeks ago. She's in a coma, but I'd need you to check her vitals, please. I don't have time today. If you see anything abnormal, don't hesitate to page me."

The student agreed. "Thanks, Clarke. Go to Charlotte's first, it's more urgent." With that her mother left to the ER.

Happy to be able to help, the blonde hurried to the third floor, the children's department, and looked for the right room. She was finally getting to do what she felt was her duty; help others. A slight smile appeared on her face, as she entered the young girl's room.

"Good morning," she smiled at the little girl in the bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

The young girl looked down shyly and shrugged. Sighing, Clarke sat down in the chair besides the girl's bed. "I'm Clarke," she introduced herself. "I'm doctor Griffin's daughter and I'm here to keep you company."

The child nodded, but didn't respond. "I have something with me," Clarke stated, going to the corner of the room, where she'd dropped her bag. She got out a sketchbook and some pencils and handed them to Charlotte. "Why don't we draw together for a while?"

Finally a smile appeared on the little girl's face. They drew in silence for a while, before Charlotte finally started opening up to Clarke.

An hour or so later, a nurse came into the room to give Charlotte her treatment. The little girl's face immediately paled and her relaxed and carefree smile disappeared.

"I have to go now," Clarke told her sadly. "But I want you to be very brave for me and let the nurse do her job, okay," Charlotte nodded. "I'll come back to see you tomorrow." She promised, before grabbing her sketchbook, which held a new drawing of her dream girl, and placed it in her bag, leaving the other one with Charlotte.

Walking down the hallway to room 307, Clarke's thoughts drifted back to the questions she'd asking herself all morning.

As she opened the door and walked into the room, Clarke gasped and instantly stopped moving. her eyes went wide.


End file.
